


Hajime

by avio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avio/pseuds/avio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime always told Tooru that he was everything, but Tooru felt like he was nothing if Hajime wasn't with him, wasn't in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hajime

Tooru was always loose, like the ocean. So of course, Hajime, who was all sturdy and solid, was his foundation, and kept him anchored. Hajime always told Tooru he was perfect, but he felt like that was because he had him. Hajime had been backing him up their entire lives.

He cried, sometimes, because he loved him so much, because he couldn't believe Hajime loved _him_. He would curl up and cry, thinking about his gorgeous boyfriend, his dearest Iwa-chan.

Right now, he was watching the morning light filter through the blinds, falling in thin lines over Hajime's hair, his lips, his neck. He always told Tooru that he was beautiful, but Tooru felt like he couldn't actually compare to Hajime. His very existence took his breath away. Tooru had his chin propped on the backs of his hands, palms warm against the smooth skin of Hajime's chest. He watched it rise and fall, transfixed, sighed contentedly. He gazed at Hajime with utmost adoration, taking in every detail, memorizing him again, again, again, as he did every chance he got.

Hajime always told Tooru that he was everything, but Tooru felt like he was nothing if Hajime wasn't with him, wasn't in his life.

“Hell're you doing, Oikawa?” There was no bite in the mumbled words as dark eyes peeked under dark lashes, and Tooru felt his lips tug into a smile. He pressed a kiss against his chest, nibbled the skin, causing Hajime's face to darken in a blush and a huff of a giggle pushed out.

“G'morning, Iwa-chan.”

“Damn it, stop that. It tickles.” Tooru smirked against him, leaving another kiss. Hajime tried to look stern, but he was smiling sleepily in spite of himself. “Too early, Tooru.”

“But, Iwa-chan, you look so cute when you blush! You're so pretty.” He laid his cheek against Hajime's chest, fluttering his lashes.

“You look so cute when you're asleep and not disrupting mine.”

Tooru puffed his cheeks and blew a raspberry, and Hajime, snorted and shoved at his face. “ _Oikawa.”_

Tooru responded with a look he knew would be instant forgiveness, because for whatever reason, with all his hard edges and rough strength, he loved Tooru, too, and he had said Tooru had him wrapped around his little finger.

For what it's worth, it worked, because Hajime's glare softened. “C'mere. We don't have anything to do today, so just stop causing trouble and _come here_.” His arms were outstretched and Tooru made a small noise of glee, climbing up to cuddle with him. He breathed in sleep and sweat and Hajime, lashes brushing against his neck, and humming as Hajime wrapped his arms around him, one hand settling against his neck.

Tooru had Hajime wrapped around his little finger, but Hajime had Tooru's heart in a vice grip with no hope of being let go.

He could feel Hajime breathing in his hair.“Iwa-chan?”

“Oikawa, shh. It's time to sleep.”

He playfully batted at his shoulder. “Don't be mean, Iwa-chan, I'm trying to tell you that I love you!”

“O- _oh._ ” He grinned, knowing Hajime must be blushing. “S-stupid. You know I love you, too.”

How could it be that even now, those words made Tooru's breath unsteady and his heart leap?

“Ohh, Iwa-chan loves me-- _hey!”_ Hajime had just pinched his side.

“Go the fuck to sleep.”

Tooru gave a breathy giggle, closing his eyes finally. “Okay, okay! No need to be rude.”

Tooru would lose himself if he didn't have Hajime, there to keep him stable and steady, there to keep him sane.

Hajime said he loved Tooru with all that he had, but Tooru felt he was born to have his Hajime in his life, existing just for moments like these.

 


End file.
